Stay In Underland
by Bella Reveuse
Summary: Alice had just defeated the Jabowaki. Time To Celebrate.   -Lemon-


" Hatter!" Alice cried and ran to him. She had just defeated the jabowaki and thrown the red queen out of power. " Hatter, do you still love me?" She asked quietly. "Of course I do my dear." He said looking at her as if she were crazy to think otherwise. "How do you love me?" She asked. " Do you love me as a man loves his daughter?" Hatter just looked at her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Before she knew what was happening his mouth was on hers, kissing her gently. Her hands immediately flew around his neck and she kissed him back. He licked her lip gently asking for entry, which she granted immediately. Thier tongues danced together, a lovers dance, and Alice knew finally knew that she loved Hatter. More than anyone she had ever loved before. She had never loved anyone enough to give herself to them. But Hatter, he was different. She truly loved him, and wanted to be his. She broke thier sweet kiss only to whisper to him. "Hatter, take me to your house." He immediately knew what she meant and nodded. He grabbed a horse and helped her onto it before jumping onto it himself. When they arrived at his house he took her off the horse and carried her all the way up to his bedroom. He layed her on the bed and gently began kissing her again. She broke away from him. This worried him, he though he had done something wrong. "It's alright, you did nothing wrong. But Hatter, what is your name?" "My name, is Tarrant." He said quietly. " But no one ever calls me that they refuse to for some reason although I wish they would. " "Thank you." She said and pulled him back to her, locking her lips with his. He left her lips and gently kissed and nipped at her neck. "ooh Tarrant." She moaned softly. He couldn't believe she had actually used his real name! " I love you Alice." He whispered. " And I you." She replied and pulled him to her again. They kissed for a while until Alice was no longer content with just kissing. "Tarrant." She moaned and he understood. He had been with other women but Alice was different, she was special. He kissed her and gently slid his hand up to her breast. He rubbed her breast through her dress and corset. She let out a small moan but he knew she could barely feel it. He lifted her off the bed slightly to slide his hands around her back. Where he began to untie her dress. Once he got it untied he pulled it over her head. Leaving her in just her corset and panties. Unlike other women, her undergarments were small only covering her womanly area and her buttocks. Unlike most which went down the legs. Tarrant liked this. She just smiled at him when she saw his surprise. And she unbuttoned his jacket and threw it to the floor. Then unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the floor as well. She ran her hands over his surprisingly well muscled chest. Making him shudder. He bent down and kissed her again before breaking away and unlacing her corset. Once it was unlaced he softly grabbed her breasts elliciting a small moan from her. " Tarrant." She gasped. "I've never been with a man before." "That is alright my love." He reassured her. " I will be gentle with you." She nodded. She gasped sharply when he lowered his head to her breasts and began to kiss, lick, and nip them. She moaned and rubbed his head. She couldn't stand it any longer. She needed Tarrant, needed to be his. "Tarrant please." She moaned. "Patience my love." He said as he reached his hand between her legs and rubbed her through her underwear. Causing her to moan in both pleasure and surprise. He slowly removed her undergarment and stepped off the bed. " Tarrant what are you..." He shushed her with his index finger to her lips. And removed his pants and undergarments. He climbed back onto the bed and settled in between her legs. He looked up at her asking if she was ready. She nodded and he slowly, very, very slowly slid into her, only a little bit at a time. He looked up at her wanting to look into her eyes but found them closed with small tears leaking out. "Oh Alice, My darling Alice. Im so very sorry, I don't mean to hurt you." " I know, its alright." She whispered back. When he was all the way inside her he looked up at her and waited for her to tell him when. When the pain had subsided she nodded to him. He very slowly began to thrust into her. It hurt her a little but the pain quickly subsided and she encouraged him to move faster. He moved faster and deeper watching her face as he did. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her fingertips into him. He continued and went faster until he felt her begin to clench around him. She began panting frantically "Tarrant" She moaned multiple times. She encouraged him to go faster in which he felt his own release nearing. "Tarrant!" She cried out when she came he came soon after whispering "Alice." In her ear. He layed next to her stroking her face. "I love you." He whispered. "Stay in underland with me." " I love you too." She whispered back. " And I will." THE END 


End file.
